Wyspa skarbów/05
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Jednakże ciekawość przemogła trwogę; nie mogłem wytrzymać na jednym miejscu, lecz wgramoliłem się z powrotem na brzeg, gdzie chowając się za krzakiem janowca, mogłem przyglądać się drodze wiodącej do naszej gospody. Ledwo stanąłem na czatach, już zaczęli się schodzić nasi wrogowie; biegło ich siedmiu czy ośmiu całym pędem, aż tętent ich stóp rozlegał się nierytmicznie wzdłuż drogi; człowiek z latarnią wyprzedzał ich o kilka kroków. Trzech biegło razem, trzymając się za ręce; pomimo mgły wyobrażałem sobie, że środkowy mężczyzna w tej trójce był to ślepy żebrak. W chwilę później jego głos potwierdził moje domysły. — Rozwalić drzwi! — zawołał. — Według rozkazu! — odpowiedziało kilka głosów. Do „Admirała Benbow” przypuszczono szturm, latarnia posunęła się naprzód; zaraz zauważyłem, że się zatrzymali, a rozmowa przeszła w przytłumiony pomruk, jak gdyby napastnicy się zdumieli widząc drzwi otwarte. Lecz przerwa trwała krótko, ponieważ ślepiec znów powtórzył rozkaz. Głos jego brzmiał donośniej i przeraźliwiej, jakby był roznamiętniony zniecierpliwieniem i wściekłością. — Naprzód, do środka, do środka! — darł się i obrzucał ich przekleństwami za opieszałość. Czterech czy pięciu z nich posłuchało od razu, dwóch pozostało na gościńcu wraz ze strasznym dziadygą. Przez chwilę było cicho, potem dał się słyszeć okrzyk zdziwienia, a wreszcie głos jakiś wrzasnął: — Bill nie żyje! Ślepiec znów ich złajał za ociąganie się. — A, wy wykrętne łotry! Niech go który zrewiduje, a reszta wio! na górę i znieść tę skrzynię. Słyszałem łoskot ich obcasów na naszych starych schodach: pewno cały dom aż dygotał od tych uderzeń. Za chwilę doleciały do mnie nowe krzyki zdumienia: ktoś w pokoju kapitana otworzył na oścież okno z trzaskiem i brzękiem tłuczonego szkła. W blasku księżyca widać było, jak wysunął stamtąd głowę i barki jakiś mężczyzna, który zwrócił się do ślepca stojącego poniżej na ulicy: — Słuchaj, Pew! tu już był ktoś przed nami! Ktoś przetrząsnął cały kufer i przewrócił w nim wszystko do góry nogami. — A czy t o się tam znajduje? — ryknął Pew. — Pieniądze są. Ślepiec zaklął odsyłając pieniądze do wszystkich diabłów. — Mówię o piśmie Flinta! — krzyknął. — W żaden sposób nie możemy go odszukać — odpowiedział tamten. — Hej, wy na dole! czy nie znaleźliście tego przy Billu? — wołał znów ślepiec. Na to przybiegł inny drab, widocznie jeden z tych, którzy zostali na dole, żeby obszukać zwłoki kapitana, i stanął w drzwiach mówiąc: — Billa już ktoś obmacał! Nic nie zostało! — W tym musieli palce maczać ludzie z tej karczmy! To sprawka tego chłopca! Och! żebym mógł mu oczy wyłupić! — krzyczał ślepy żebrak Pew. — Oni tu byli niedawno... zaryglowali drzwi, kiedy próbowałem się do nich dostać. Dalej, chłopcy! Biegnijcie na wszystkie strony i przyłapcie ich! — Z pewnością tu się gdzieś ukryli i siedzą po kątach — bąknął zbójca stojący w oknie. — Rozsypcie się na wszystkie strony i szukajcie ich! Przetrząśnijcie cały dom! — powtarzał Pew waląc kosturem o ziemię. Hałas ogromny zapanował w całej naszej starej gospodzie; to tu, to tam rozbrzmiewały ciężkie stąpania, przewracano sprzęty, otwierano kopnięciami drzwi, aż skały odpowiadały głośnym echem. Na koniec zbójcy poczęli wychodzić jeden za drugim na ulicę oznajmiając, że niepodobna nas odnaleźć. Równocześnie ten sam gwizd, który poprzednio spłoszył matkę i mnie w czasie liczenia pieniędzy kapitana, dał się ponownie słyszeć wyraziście w ciszy nocnej, lecz tym razem dwukrotnie. Mniemałem wprzód, iż jest to surma bojowa niewidomego dziada wzywającego całą szajkę do ataku. Teraz jednakże przekonałem się, że świstanie pochodziło ze zbocza pagórka zwróconego w stronę wioski, sądząc zaś z wrażenia, jakie wywarło na rozbójnikach, było znakiem, który ostrzegał ich przed nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwem. — To znowu Dirk''dirk'' — sztylet, puginał. Wszyscy prawie korsarze, o których mowa w tej powieści, mają dziwne nazwiska: Flint to krzesiwo, Pew: klęcznik, Silver: srebro itp. (przyp. tłum.).! — rzekł jeden z nich. — Dwa razy! Trzeba zawracać, koledzy! — Dam ja ci zawracać, baranie! — źlił się Pew. — Dirk był głupcem i tchórzem od urodzenia; nie zważać na niego! Oni tu muszą być niedaleko; nie mogą być daleko! Są gdzieś pod ręką! Rozsypać się i szukać, psy jedne! Och, na mą duszę — krzyczał — gdybym miał oczy! Rozkaz ten sprawił niejakie wrażenie. Dwaj opryszkowie wzięli się do poszukiwań tam i sam pośród gratów, lecz jak mi się zdawało, bez entuzjazmu i przez cały czas mając na uwadze własne niebezpieczeństwo, reszta stała niezdecydowanie na gościńcu. — Macie już krocie pieniędzy prawie w garści, wy głupcy, a nie chce się wam powłóczyć nogami! Jeżeli uda się wam to znaleźć, będziecie bogaci jak królowie; wiecie, że to jest tutaj, a stoicie i udajecie zmęczonych! Nie było między wami takiego, który by się odważył stanąć wobec Billa... i ja to uczyniłem, ja, człowiek niewidomy! I ja też przez was tracę swe szczęście! Zostanę ubogim włóczęgą-żebrakiem, niemającym nawet za co napić się rumu, chociaż mógłbym jeździć karetą! Gdybyście mieli choć tyle serca co najmniejszy robaczek, już byście ich złapali. — Daj spokój, Pew, zdobyliśmy talary! — zrzędził jeden ze zbójców. — Oni mogli ukryć tę przeklętą rzecz — rzekł inny. — Chodź, Pew, weź z sobą Jerzego i nie drzyj gęby! „Darcie gęby” było tu trafnym wyrażeniem, gdyż wściekłość Pew wzrosła niebywale w miarę sprzeciwu; wreszcie, gdy rozjuszenie przeszło wszelkie granice, zaczął ich okładać na oślep w prawo i w lewo, a kij jego zadudnił głucho na plecach niejednego z nich. Ci ze swej strony przekleństwami i obelgami odwzajemniali się ślepemu hultajowi, odgrażając mu się w strasznych słowach, a zarazem nadaremnie usiłowali pochwycić kostur i wydrzeć go z jego rąk. Ta sprzeczka była dla nas wybawieniem. Gdy oni jeszcze się spierali ze sobą, od wierzchołka wzgórza w stronie wioski doszedł inny odgłos, a mianowicie tętent galopujących koni. Prawie równocześnie błysnęło coś koło żywopłotu i rozległ się trzask wystrzału pistoletowego. Było to niewątpliwie ostatnim hasłem niebezpieczeństwa, gdyż piraci natychmiast zwrócili się do ucieczki rozpraszając się we wszystkich kierunkach, jedni ku zatoce, drudzy na przełaj przez wzgórze, słowem, gdzie kto mógł. W ciągu pół minuty nie było ani śladu po nich — pozostał tylko Pew. Opuścili go wspólnicy, nie wiadomo, czy jedynie z winy popłochu, czy też z zemsty za obelgi i razy, dość że pozostał w tyle, grzmocąc zaciekle laską w ziemię, szukając po omacku i nawołując swych kamratów. Wreszcie przybrał mylny kierunek i począł biec ku wsi, mijając mnie o kilka kroków i wrzeszcząc: — John!... Czarny Psie!... Dirk!... — tu następowały jeszcze inne imiona i przezwiska. — Chyba nie chcecie porzucić starego Pew, druhowie, nie opuszczajcie starego Pew! Właśnie wtedy na szczycie pagórka zabębniły kopyta końskie, w blasku miesiąca wyłoniło się czterech czy pięciu jeźdźców, którzy w pełnym galopie poczęli zjeżdżać po pochyłości. Pew zmiarkował swą omyłkę, więc z krzykiem zawrócił, popędził wprost do rowu i stoczył się do niego. W sekundzie jednak był znów na nogach, lecz teraz całkowicie oszołomiony, rzucił się wprost pod pierwszego z nadjeżdżających koni. Jeździec chciał go ocalić, ale na próżno. Pew powalił się wydając krzyk, który przenikliwie zabrzmiał wśród nocy; cztery kopyta stratowały i zmiażdżyły nieszczęśnika i przeszły dalej. Upadł na bok, następnie osunął się z wolna twarzą ku ziemi i odtąd już się nie poruszył. Zerwałem się na równe nogi i powitałem jadących. Osadzili konie w miejscu, mimo wszystko przerażeni wypadkiem, więc ich od razu poznałem. Jeden, człapiący na ostatku, był to ów parobek, który wyprawił się z wioski do doktora Liveseya; resztę stanowili strażnicy celni, których spotkał on po drodze i z którymi przezornie natychmiast wrócił. Pewne pogłoski o statku w grocie Kitta dotarły do nadkomisarza Dance’a, co skłoniło go owej nocy do wyprawy w naszą stronę; tej to okoliczności matka i ja zawdzięczaliśmy ocalenie. Pew był martwy, martwy jak kamień. Co się tyczy mojej matki, to gdy zaniesiono ją do wioski i poczęto cucić zimną wodą oraz solami, przyszła wnet do siebie i bynajmniej nie odbił się na jej zdrowiu strach, chociaż nie przestawała narzekać na stratę należnych pieniędzy. Tymczasem komisarz ruszył galopem w stronę „Pieczary Kitta”, ludzie jego zaś zaczęli zsiadać z koni i przekradać się do parowu''parów'' — dolina o płaskim dnie i stromych, porośniętych roślinnością zboczach., prowadząc, a niekiedy ciągnąc za sobą swe wierzchowce, w ciągłej obawie zasadzki. Toteż nie było wielką niespodzianką, gdy dotarłszy do jaskini zastali lugier''lugier'' — mały statek rybacki. już w drodze, choć w niewielkiej odległości. Komisarz huknął na załogę. Jakiś głos zawołał, żeby zszedł im z oczu, bo go poczęstują ołowiem; w tejże chwili kulka świsnęła mu tuż obok ramienia. Lugier zdwoił swą chyżość i niebawem znikł. Pan Dance stał i jak się wyraził, był podobny do ryby wyrzuconej z wody; jedyną rzeczą, którą mógł uczynić, było wysłanie jednego ze strażników do B..., żeby zawiadomić stojący tam kuter. — I to zresztą — nadmienił — na nic się nie przyda. Dali drapaka i na tym koniec! — Słysząc zaś moją opowieść dodał: — Cieszę się przynajmniej, że wreszcie przydeptałem nagniotki sławetnemu Pew. Powróciłem w jego towarzystwie „Pod Admirała Benbow”. Trudno sobie przedstawić obraz większego spustoszenia! Nawet zegar strącili na ziemię ci złoczyńcy w swym zajadłym polowaniu na mnie i moją matkę. Pomimo że nie skradziono niczego oprócz sakiewki kapitana i drobnej ilości srebra z szuflady, to jednak od razu poznałem, że jesteśmy doprowadzeni do ruiny. Komisarz Dance nie mógł nic zrozumieć z tej sceny. — Przecież znaleźli pieniądze, jak sam mówiłeś? Powiedz mi więc, Hawkins, czego tu jeszcze oni szukali? Zapewne jeszcze innych pieniędzy? — Nie, panie! — odpowiedziałem. — Zdaje mi się, że nie szukali pieniędzy. Jestem przekonany, że przedmiot ich poszukiwań mam w kieszeni za pazuchą, a prawdę powiedziawszy powinienem go oddać w bezpieczne przechowanie. — Oczywiście, chłopcze, masz słuszność — odrzekł. — Mogę go wziąć, jeśli chcesz. — Sądziłem, że może doktor Livesey... — zacząłem mówić, lecz ów przerwał wesołym tonem. — Ależ zupełnie słusznie! To człek dostojnie urodzony i urzędnik! Wszelako przyszło mi na myśl, że mógłbym konno prędko tam zajechać i doręczyć jemu albo dziedzicowi. Imci Pew zginął w tym całym zajściu, nie żal mi go, lecz ludzie, gdy tylko mogą, ostrzą sobie zęby na urzędnikach celnych jego królewskiej mości i teraz z jego śmierci uknują zarzut przeciwko mnie, jeżeli się im uda. Wobec tego wiesz co, mości Hawkins, jeżeli pozwolisz, zabiorę cię z sobą na świadka. Podziękowałem mu serdecznie za tę usługę i wróciliśmy do wsi, gdzie stały konie. Ledwo zdążyłem opowiedzieć matce o swych zamiarach, już wszyscy strażnicy byli na siodłach. — Dogger! — rzekł pan Dance do jednego z nich — masz dobrego konia, posadź za sobą tego zucha. Gdy siedziałem już na koniu, trzymając się pasa Doggera, komisarz wydał komendę i oddział pomknął w cwał gościńcem wiodącym ku domowi doktora Liveseya.